Blue Horizon Museum
The Blue Horizon Museum is the museum aboard Dorian Walker's ship, the Blue Horizon - itself a museum piece and an important piece of Nexus history. The Exiles keep many of their most fascinating relics there. Many of these artifacts were discovered by Walker himself, though others came to the museum through his Explorers Union associates. :"Welcome aboard the Blue Horizon, boys and girls. Please no active-scan holography, no touching the artifacts, and most of all, hands off the helm! Ha! Just kiddin', friends. This here's a hands-on kinda place. :This ship got me everywhere in the whole blasted galaxy, but she deserves a permanent rest here on Nexus, so I told the Explorers Union they could keep some old relics and suchlike here. And I reckon any interested Exiles who want to know what kinda things they'll find out there should come and take a look. Come on board and explore the Blue Horizon Museum. :Maybe you'll learn somethin', hotshot!" :''- Dorian Walker, Holo-Greeting played at the entrance to the Blue Horizon Museum'' Exhibits Loftite Crystal Skull This small crystal skull seems to have been carved from a single crystal of pure loftite. Found among the Skeech in Algoroc, it is rumored to have strange powers. Primal scans of the object indicate it was shaped and polished more than three thousand years ago using tools and processes that cannot currently be replicated. It is likely to have been created by the Eldan - perhaps even as a piece of art - and is therefore worshiped by the Skeech. :"Now, this here's a puzzler. Never found an authentic crystal skull anywhere in the whole dadblamed galaxy. They were all phonies cooked up by locals to bilk tourists. But this thing? That's Eldan work, plain as day. Only one like it I've ever found. And it had to have been carved. I mean, what the hell kinda creature would have a skull made outta loftite?" Dorian Walker Eldan Prismatic Lens This focusing lens for a powerful Eldan weapon has been forged from an alloy that appears to combine several different extremely rare primal elements into a layered curved, dish. Elements of loftite, exanite, ultimite, hyricite, and others can all be distinguished within the microthin sheets of crystal which make up its surface. :"I hope I mentioned to that curator or whoever he was that this lens should be stored someplace with relatively dim lightin'. Otherwise a stray beam'a light through the thing might burn a hole through the hull. Or some tourist. Then again, might not. It's Eldan. Who really knows how they worked, buttercup?" Talon of Osiric The Falkrin worship Osiric, also called the Primeval of Air, and this weapon is said to have been given to the bird-men of Nexus by their god as a token of the covenant between them. It appears to have been carved from the mighty avian beast's own talons and wielded in battle by the Brides of Osiric. The Talon of Osiric could be the most significant object in all of Falkrin culture, regardless of brood or perch. :"The Falkrin weren't too happy about losin' track o' this little number. And sure, I may just've led 'em to believe Lady Zin did it. But this ain't amateur hour, cupcake." Eye of Hydris A relic of great importance to the Pell who worship Hydris, the Primeval of Water. This appears to be a large, simple blue-white gem, but shows evidence of once having been a source of primal energy for unknown Eldan technology. Whether it powered a mighty weapon, an impenetrable defensive shield, or simply part of a larger machine or construct is unclear. The Pell claim that the gem allows Hydris to watch over them at all times, but there is no other evidence that this is the case. :"Thing is, I ain't even seen Hydris, and I've seen just about everything on this planet by now. So does it work? Is some watery god watchin' the inside of my old ship for an eternity now? Maybe wonderin' why she ain't starin' at a bunch of raggedy Pell instead? Beats me. But don't drop it. It's heavy." Cryogenically Frozen Squirg This cryogenically frozen squirg was found under circumstances indicating it was among the first of its kind, preserved for all eternity by the Eldan Progenitor who created it. This proves that at some point in the distant past the Eldan spread squirg to other remote Fringe worlds, where outbreaks continue to menace many an unprepared explorer or smuggling vessel. Although it is preserved at extremely low temperatures, life form monitors indicate the creature is still technically alive. The squirg could even prove dangerous if allowed to thaw, so handling is not recommended. :"Reckon this is one part of the exhibit ya might want to admire from a distance. Squirg ain't nothin' to play around with, slick. Just one or two can wipe out a whole ship's complement in a few hours, and you wouldn't believe what I saw 'em doin' to them poor folk down in Whitevale. Probably should burn this thing, truth be told, but you never know. Better to understand 'em than not, my daughter keeps tryin' to tell me." Tresayne's Swordmaiden Helm An ancient and distinctive piece of headgear worn by the Cassian swordmaidens of old. This one bears inscriptions declaring it belonged to Tresayne Toria, who would become the mother of the Dominion's first emperor. The Dominion would likely be interested in this relic, making it one of the most valuable pieces in the Blue Horizon Museum. :"Before anyone asks, sure, we don't mind if ya touch the relics, but be aware there's a security field that'll zap ya from actually takin' off with anything. Anything like the helmet belongin' to the mother of the feller what founded the Dominion. So don't get any bright ideas, buckshot. Cracked Dreg Skull Dating of this ancient skull proves it is one of the oldest ever discovered on the planet, and may be one of the original failed Eldan experiments whose descendants would become the hideously mutated Dreg of Nexus. The Dreg appeared to hold some reverence for the skull, indicating they have some form of recorded historical tradition - or at the very least, myths about the beings who created them. :"Don't know if this feller was the very first Dreg, but I reckon he probably wasn't. Someone had to bash his head in, after all, to make a crack like that. And if I know my Dreg, and I do, crackerjack, it was another Dreg what done it." Genesis Prime Figurine This small (but surprisingly detailed) piece of self-portraiture was made by Drusera soon after she was created. According to Eldan records near where the object was found, she manifested the object using only the power of her mind. Drusera herself could probably confirm the piece's specific origin, but the Genesis Prime appears to have more pressing concerns. :"There she is. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen beside my own daughter. They called her the Genesis Prime, but she calls herself Drusera. And she's what got me to this rock in the first place. If we can do anything to help her, it don't matter what the cost is, we gotta do it. I made that girl a promise." Category:Thayd